


The Perfect Wedding

by RagingHomo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwen and Merlin being the best brotp, Gwen is trying her best, M/M, Morgana is a total bridezilla, Morgwen Centric, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: “So, what’s up with you and Morgana?”Gwen sighed and put her hands in her head. “You know I love her, Merlin. I love her more than anything,” she paused, “But if I have to look at one more color palette I might just be tempted to kill her and then myself.”“Wedding getting to you, huh?” Merlin asked kindly.Gwen and Morgana are set to be married in less than a month. Morgana keeps putting too much pressure on the day, and it falls to Gwen to reassure her (with a little help from Merlin).
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	The Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just realized that my lesbian ass has not written a Morgana/Gwen centric story. What was I doing? 
> 
> Anyways, here it is.

Merlin sat in his and Arthur’s chambers copying down some spells and incantations for a new book. He smiled to himself, no matter how long magic was legalized, Merlin would ever quite get used to practicing it so openly. 

His smile faded slightly as a very panicked looking Gwen barged through the door, causing him to spill the ink all over the page. “You have to hide me,” she pleaded as she hid behind one of the wall tapestries. 

Now Merlin was concerned, Gwen wasn’t easily frightened. “What happened?” He got to his feet, prepared to use magic to fight off the threat. 

He heard footsteps approaching, his heart stopped for a moment. Then he heard Morgana call out, “Gwen,” and he let himself breathe once more. 

“Really, Gwen?” He shot a dirty look to the curtain that was harboring his best friend. 

“Just tell her I’m not here!”

Merlin didn’t get a chance to retort before a knock sounded at the door. “Morning, Morgana,” he greeted, perhaps a tad too cheerful. 

“Good morning, Merlin. Have you seen my betrothed, by any chance?” 

“You know, I think she went to the market with Arthur this morning.” 

Morgana made a little noise of frustration. “Well, if you see her, will you tell her to come find me? We have some sample fabrics to look at.”

Oh, so that’s why Gwen was hiding. Her and Morgana’s hand fasting was in less than a month and Morgana had been  _ particular  _ with the details, to say the least.

“She’s gone. You can come out now.” Gwen appeared from behind the curtain and took a seat across from him at the desk.

“Sorry about that,” she gestured to the ruined page in front of him. He waved her off and did a simple incantation that caused the pen to start copying the spells on its own- he was only really hand writing the spells because Arthur was in a meeting and he had nothing else to do. 

“So, what’s up with you and Morgana?”

Gwen sighed and put her hands in her head. “You know I love her, Merlin. I love her more than anything,” she paused, “But if I have to look at one more color palette I might just be tempted to kill her and then myself.”

“Wedding getting to you, huh?” Merlin asked kindly.

“I feel so bad! I should be just thrilled to be marrying someone as amazing as she is, but I wish that she would relax a bit. I’m not kidding, Merlin. Yesterday, we looked at fifteen different silverware sets.  _ Fifteen.  _ Do you know that all forks look exactly the same? Morgana doesn’t, obviously.” Gwen stood abruptly and began to pace the perimeter of the room. “And if it's not forks, it’s parchment for the invitation, and if it isn’t that, it’s the guest list. Yesterday, she yelled at the poor seamstress because she asked for something in baby pink and apparently it was blush- Merlin they were literally the same colour.” 

Merlin laughed a little as he caught his best friend’s hands to keep her from pacing like a caged animal. “Look, Morgana has always been a perfectionist, you know that. And handfastings are a lot of pressure. I’m sure she’s just as nervous as you are but her anxiety manifests itself as…” he trailed off, looking for the least offensive way to put it.

Luckily Gwen stepped in for him. “Complete insanity?” she asked, receiving a nod from the sorcerer. “Was Arthur this crazy when you guys got married?” 

“Not really. Of course, the Master of Ceremonies did most of the work for ours and you know Arthur, he doesn’t exactly have an eye for detail like Morgana has.” It was true, Arthur went the better part of the decade without knowing his manservant and best friend was a sorcerer, he couldn’t exactly be characterized as observant. 

“Lucky,” Gwen whined. After a moment of silent reflection she added, “Hey, do you remember that one time you took away Arthur’s free will to get him out of Camelot?”

“Gwen, I’m not going to take away your fiancee's free will!” 

“Oh, come on, just for a couple weeks?” she pleaded, shooting her best puppy dog eyes. 

“As adorable as you are, no. Morgana would kill me after.” 

“Fine! But I don’t see the point in your best friend being an all powerful sorcerer if he won’t grant you simple favors.” 

Merlin looked at his normally sweet friend quizzically. “Alright, maybe taking her free will is a little excessive,” she ceded. “But there has to be something we can do.” 

“There’s something  _ you  _ can do, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.” 

“What is it?” 

“You can go find your future wife and act like the difference between blush and baby pink is the most important thing in the world to you, because right now it is to her and it’ll make her happy.”

Gwen sighed, if she could surrender herself to bandits so Morgana could get safety, she could probably help with the wedding stuff to make her happy. “Thanks, Merlin,” she punctuated her gratitude with a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll go join her.” 

She brushed off her skirts and went to leave, but before she could make it to the door, Arthur stormed in, his hair the most hideous shade of green imaginable. “You know,” he started, voice straining with anger. “Usually, when people say their sister is an evil witch, they are speaking metaphorically. She is  _ literally  _ an evil witch.” 

Merlin and Gwen nearly fell to the floor laughing, much to Arthur’s chagrin. “Don’t laugh!” he ordered, causing them to laugh harder. “You,” he pointed to Guinevere, “I’m done covering for you.  _ Your  _ lover is absolutely insane. Go fix her.” He turned to Merlin, “You, fix this.”

“Awww, but I think you look nice, dear.” 

“ _ Now, Mer _ lin.”

“Oh, alright,” Merlin grabbed his husband by the arm and led him behind the large changing screen, presumably to fix his hair. “Remember what we talked about, Gwen. Make her happy.” 

“Of course, Merlin,” she was already in a much better mood than earlier. With that she was off to visit her lovely betrothed. 

* * *

Gwen ended up finding Morgana in their shared chambers (Arthur had protested them sharing a room before marriage, citing that it was improper. Morgana quickly- and brutally- changed his mind by arguing that Merlin had been staying in his chambers since practically their second meeting). 

“Are you alright, my love?” Gwen asked carefully, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. She had to stand on her tiptoes in order to rest her chin on Morgana’s shoulder, but she didn’t mind. The noblewoman was staring at two bouquets of flowers, eyes burning with concentration. 

“I know I’ve been a little irrational with all this handfasting stuff. I’m sorry.” 

Gwen considered agreeing with her, but quickly thought better of it. It may be true, but it wouldn’t help anybody. “No, you’ve been perfectly… pleasant.” 

“You’re a horrible liar, Gwen,” the words were spoken with a soft smile. “It’s just, I’ve been dreaming of this day since I was a little girl and I’ve been dreaming of this day with you as my bride since I was fourteen. And now it doesn’t even feel like  _ our  _ day.” 

“What do you mean? Of course it’s our day. We’re the ones getting married.”

“I know, but it feels like it’s about everyone else now. We have Mithian and Annis and Lot and all those important people who are going to be scrutinizing every little detail. You know my…  _ reputation, _ ” Gwen’s heart clenched a little at that. She didn’t consider herself a particularly violent person, but she wished she could throw the gauntlet down at each and every person’s feet who thought Morgana was evil, a traitor. Even after she had proved her loyalty to Camelot time and time again. “I just need this to be perfect,” Morgana finished rather lamely. 

“Hey,” she spun the sorceress around until chocolate brown eyes met green. “That doesn’t matter. The wedding is already perfect because I’m marrying  _ you _ . I don’t care about any of those other things. Lot can think what he wants. But I get it, and I’m sorry I’ve been so hard to pin down lately. I’ll try to be more help- though I’m not sure I have the best tastes.” 

“Of course you have good taste,” she said as though it were obvious. “You chose me.”

Gwen smiled as Morgana bent down for a chaste kiss. “So, which flowers do you think we should go with?”

“Hmm,” The one on right had bright sunflowers (sunflowers were Gwen’s favorite) and feverfew daisies with baby’s breath. It was light and airy. The one on the left consisted of deep purple dahlias, which were Morgana’s favorite, and lavenders and white roses. After a moment of consideration, she took a few of the sunflowers, positioning the dahlias throughout. For substance, she added some leafy stems and baby’s breath. “There.” She thrusts the flowers into Morgana’s hands. 

“Gwen, they’re gorgeous,” she sounded surprised. “Where did you learn to do this?” 

“Well, I did bring you flowers all the time for the better part of four years.”

“You’re very talented,” she noted. “If you get too annoyed being Arthur’s advisor, you have a promising career as a florist.”

Gwen grinned as she rolled her eyes, tilting her head up for another kiss, which Morgana happily obliged. “I can’t wait to be married to you.” 

“I love you, Guinevere.” 

“I love you too, Morgana.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Those fabrics I sent away for came in today. We need to choose what we want to use for the drapes in the great hall. They have to match with the table cloth, obviously. Oh, and of course after that we need to settle on what napkins we’re using. I’ll go get them. Be right back!” 

Morgana sauntered out of the room to receive the samples. It was strange- thirty minutes ago, Gwen would’ve been contemplating whether or not it was worth it to jump out of the sixth floor window to get away from all the pressures of wedding planning, but now, she was oddly at ease. 

She would spend the rest of her life making Morgana happy, starting with the perfect wedding. 

__


End file.
